twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:LuckyTimothy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Twilight Saga Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Twilight movie quotes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TagAlongPam (Talk) 21:01, October 12, 2009 Hellohellohello!!! i'm bow-red, are you on? can we talk? i'm so bow-red... ♥LunaBella♥ Well, Miss Bella, if I had been on I would've chatted with you. LuckyTimothy 03:58, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ...Bella? that's new... Really, lol? LuckyTimothy 04:36, March 8, 2010 (UTC) everyone calls me luna because they don't know my name. bella would be though technecly... and i love the joker!!! which is why i came to bug you...hehe. i have to go Mr. joker, see you later. xoxo Luna. Vandalism. np - I was rapid-fire undoing his contributions, so I just figured I'd hit yours since I was at it. Still looking at that one where the code's messed up... http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/MS_av1_sig.jpg TLG 07:16, March 9, 2010 (UTC) going insane hello!!! i'm not, i allready am. how are you? ♥LunaBella♥ that sounds wrong to me now... i mean everyone thinks i'm insane if they know the real me, which is a vampyre/lolita/prep/ect...i'm a freak. who likes twilight. ♥LunaBella♥ well, as good as being bow-red sounds...we should find something to do. wanna spin the wheel of (mis-)fortune? ♥LunaBella♥ actually it's pretty funny, you chose a circle and i send you a vid to chat about. it can be funny, flat out weird, or something "scary" which means i send you a preview for a scary movie or it's a Shane Game. ♥LunaBella♥ nevermind about the vids, my sound is shot...i can't here what's going on so... wadda ya wanna do? ♥LunaBella♥ you're fine, i get logged off by the PC at 11 so it wouldn't of made a diff. ♥LunaBella♥ LT's world so (if you are on) how are you? ♥LunaBella♥ Hello. Hyper. Hungry. ♥LunaBella♥ Re sometimes...but that's my computer personality so... ♥LunaBella♥ idk what you mean by slave, but i'm shy outside the magicbox and so what i can't be out there i be in here; what i wanna be. ♥LunaBella♥ i know, IT'S SO FUN!!! YOU CAN BE A COMPLETE IDIOT AND STILL BE LOVED!!! it's so fun... ♥LunaBella♥ Awards You have been nominated to win some of our achievement awards, is this something you would be interested in? Please check out the page Achievement Awards and let me know if you would like me to put the awards you're eligable for on your page. Thanks and have fun! Sena 03:20, March 15, 2010 (UTC) you're totally welcome!!! so how's life in LT's world? ♥LunaBella♥ btw, do you get this joke?: what is brown and sticky? a stick. ♥LunaBella♥ same - music...idk why though...i always listen to music... ♥LunaBella♥ did you get the joke? i don't think it's funny. ♥LunaBella♥ how 'bout this joke?: what do you get when you cross a turkey with an octopus? a leg for everyone at thankgiving. ♥LunaBella♥ i have to go, PC is going to log me off in a minute. goodnight McGee! ♥LunaBella♥ i'm glad it did! but i really have to go. goodnight. ♥LunaBella♥ Awards Congratulations on your awards (you have 3) I put up the vampire version but if you would prefer to be a wolf let me know! Cheers, Sena YAY!!! YOU GOT A PWETTY PAGE AWAWD!!! i'm hyper... ♥LunaBella♥ hello! ♥LunaBella♥ B